Tryst after a wedding: Railgun x albino
by linkjames24
Summary: I wanted to proclaim I would protect her from all the monsters in this world. But that was impossible because I've hurt her the most and I'll live the rest of my life making up for it.


My name is Accelerator. My wife is Mikoto. And tonight I indulged in her body.

She was a beautiful girl with short brown hair clinging to soaked skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. She wore a black tank top pulled up to reveal her small, delicate breasts and pink nipples. I flicked a bead, causing her to shudder. I caressed her hips, latched with a finger to her panties and pulled them down her lithe thigh.

She sighed, her face red under her brown bangs, and looked at the ceiling with a hand covering half her face.

She was so beautiful. I owe her too much. What chain of events caused her to fall in love with me I didn't know. Whenever I looked into a mirror all I saw was the red eyes of a bloody killer.

I rubbed my knee between her legs. "Oh… mmm…" She bit back a moan. It was music to my ears. I wanted more. Her voice, her body, her love. I wanted everything and all to myself.

I push a finger inside her cunt, drawing a gasp. She was so wet and tight. I inserted another and began fucking her pussy with two pale white fingers. My power, vector manipulation, could redirect magnitude and direction. Right then I used it to cause a vibration to envelop her pussy walls and repel the electricity discharging from her skin.

Mikoto was an electromaster. An esper with the ability to create and control electricity. It wasn't the only application of her power but it was what she was most well known for.

I whiffed lemonade. Her shampoo and soap, most likely. I'd never found something smell so addictive as her there and then.

We were wed earlier the same day. Touma was there, surrounded by beautiful girls. Last Order was there to deliver the rings. Motoharu was there as one of my groomsmen. Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu were there to be Mikoto's bridesmaids. It was a lively affair with lots of pictures including the two of us taking a selfie with Mikoto's hand over my shoulder and my own wrapped around her hips. I stared at the camera held by a selfie stick. My expression was bored. Mikoto's was smiling.

It was beautiful.

She was beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. Her blush reddened from the skin not covered by her hand.

"S-shut up." I gently pried her slender arm off her face, ignoring the electricity she discharged which produced buzzing sounds akin to cries of a thousand birds and illuminated the dark bedroom in white and blue.

She scowled at me, although the love and adoration in her chestnut eyes betrayed it.

"I don't deserve you," I said.

"T-that again?" She arched her back and moaned as she reached her orgasm. She shuddered. Her pussy walls attempted squeezing my fingers to no avail. Spit spilled from her lips and trickled down her chin. It took half a minute for her to regain her composure.

Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath in the warm room. She twitched when I removed my soaked fingers from her pussy and licked the juices. It's time. My cock, hard and ready, rubbed against her lips. She gulped.

"Put on a condom," she said, reaching for a black handbag on the nightstand. "I've got some inside."

"No." I thrust. She screamed. She was already sensitive and when I pushed inside her hot, wet cunt she tightened to squeeze my cock as she orgasmed for the second time in less than a minute.

"So hard…" She moaned. I increased my pace. She put her hands on my chest and tried pushing me off to no avail.

"Too much blood in my groin," I explain. "I wanted to fuck you the moment we kissed in the aisle." After the priest told the customary line 'you may kiss the bride' I drew Mikoto for one long kiss that lasted a minute. I sucked her tongue and pushed my own to explore her mouth and taste her flavor, heedless of the spit spilling down our lips, the audience before us in the church or the fact they were taking pictures of me squeezing her ass and pinching a nipple through her short white gown. She was begging me to stop, and I only relented because I didn't want anyone else to see her beautiful body which belonged to me alone.

"Nnn!"

If she didn't speak up I would've fucked her at the spot. Sex videos of us be damned.

"S-stop…"

Now we were all alone and she expected me to stop?

No." I kept a steady pace. She moaned and closed her eyes. I leaned forward to kiss her lips and both her cheeks and rested my head on the pillow soaked with her sweat. He closed his eyes and finally released a gasp, causing another shudder. She loved seeing me vulnerable, like the first night I opened my heart and apologized to her for everything I've done. It led to a lot of sulking (me) and screaming (her) and a lot of confused feelings that took two years of development to lead to this special night.

We've already fucked before. But this was the first time we could do it as husband and wife.

"You have no idea what you to me," I whispered and bit her earlobe. The sounds she made just turned me on some more. She hooked a leg on my backside and clutched my shoulders with her hands. I made sounds too, for her ears only, as I drowned myself in the pleasure of her body. She was so beautiful. So succulent. So hot and tight and small that I wanted to proclaim I would protect her from all the monsters in this world. But that was impossible because I've hurt her the most and I'll live the rest of my life making up for it.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." We told each other our feelings and simultaneously came into mind blowing orgasms. I filled her pussy with my seed.

I was gasping alongside her after the fucking. She groaned. "You could've told me if you wanted kids."

"Three at least." I made a soft smile. She answered with a scowl and a blush so adorable I wished I had a camera to take a picture of her face.

Her eyes widened as she felt my hardening cock.

"W-wait," she stammered. "At least let me rest!"

"N-no." It was unbelievably painful for my cock to harden this much. I began fucking her once more. Words became moans and grunts and groans. The night was young and we fucked until we were so tired we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
